guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Breaking the Broken
I didn't really care much for this quest, all I did was go in, kill what I can before a wipeout, then repeat when revived, always taking out atleast one of them, or making one weak enough to be spiked on the next round. Had 60% dp all the way through it, but I didn't care, lost survivor way back.. All human team with practically nothing but nukers and monks could work. Slvrwolf 13:00, 18 November 2006 (CST) That was the most painful quest ever o.O Nice reward though ^.^ — Skuld 12:33, 23 November 2006 (CST) : With a party featuring a good synergy between a Command Paragon and a Motivation Paragon (plus some complementary Leadership skills) this quest can be easily done with no deaths at all, and also without any Lightbringer ranks/skills -- Noobus 10:04, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Ironic that I'm doing this quest to get Lightbringer's Gaze. xD — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:24, 12 January 2007 (CST) How I did the quest: At the start I ran north, before the spawns started coming. Then I watched the spawns go own, moved to the spot where they came from. I lured one group out with a longbow, kill it. Continued this until a group spawned on top of me, completed the quest. Killed the rest off for the sake of it. Makes it REALLY easy. : I tried doing that and two groups come from the northwest. However, it is still possible to complete the quest. The order of groups alternates northwest-north-northwest-north. However, the first two groups come quickily one after the other comparitively. I established a safe zone northeast of the resurrection shrine to combat this. Also, a note should be made that the fewer torment creatures engaged the more likely Call to the Torment will be used - bring a stance breaker for Arm of Insanity. Baron Diamon 11:59, 7 January 2007 (CST) I just finished this ... very long mission. I had issues pulling groups with an all hero/hench party, but towards the end just concentrated on taking out one baddie at a time and it got done. Every time we resurrected I fired off Lightbringers Gaze, then ran to whoever I was targeting and hit Heart of Holy Flame, then Twin Moon Sweep and finally Wounding Strike. The AoE and conditions finally brought them down. Bringing Zhed along as an SF ele helped, too. Bloodarrow 05:56, 22 January 2007 (CST) This quest isn't difficult at all with a correctly thought out build. Each wave comes grouped together with all guns blazing, making them ideal targets for Spiteful spirit, Sandstorm, Savannah heat and other such wide area damage, making sure you aim Spiteful spirit at their Paragons and Rangers, as they have by far the fastest attack speeds, given their respective skillsets. I wholeheartedly recommend taking an elementalist Hero equipped with Ward Against Harm and Malestrom, although the demons don't use fire magic, the additional armour and disruption to the enemy's methods is invaluable. Also a Ritualist utilising Shelter and Union was indispensible in my case. didnt see any boss.... :The bosses are unnamed, but you'll notice them from the glowing aura. Slvrwolf 04:29, 28 February 2007 (CST) Not sure if this is new, if you let the mobs from a single spawn gather together you can't actually lure a single group of three out from the pack, the entire mob drops the big end of the hammer on you. For the first two mobs you can lure the rear group easily, but the third mob is usually a big pack of Heralds and Rains. The pounding I took was incredible. Still haven't finished the quest yet, how sad. Deep Freeze is annoying. I hate this quest. --BeeD 11:32, 11 June 2007 (CDT) 5th April Bug? After the 5th April update, Keeper Jinyssa no longer offers this quest. At least when a character newly arrives in Gate of Torment. I'll continue to check to see if it becomes available once other quests are complete. UPDATE: Found it. The quest Invasion From Within must be completed before Breaking the Broken becomes available. - Zaxares. 16:16 06/04/2007 (+10 GMT) the bug is different, it is the quest "They Come Out at Night" that must be completed. I couldn't get it untill I did the quest and I STILL HAVE "Invasion from Within." I got all of these quests on April 6th! Wrong quest requirement I have the Invasion From Within and the Breaking the Broken available. I have evidence to prove this and I'll provide it if someone requests it.--Bane of Worlds 18:43, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Correct quest requirement I finished "They Come Out Only at Night", but I still could not get the quest. I finished "Invasion from Within", but I still could not get the quest. I finished "Uncharted Territory", THEN I could get the quest. The correct requirements are Uncharted Territory and They Only Come Out At Night. Snow Phoenix i was able to pull just the rangers like it said, but the second group didnt come yet? seems like this method has been patched out. -68.230.23.1 00:35, 20 July 2007 (CDT) The Oddbodies I didnt feel it was worth taking the Oddbodies since I had to fight to them and then fight back to the orignal quest. UPDATE: I worked my way NE on small groups to the ODDBodies then back. The Clincher was I died to 60 dp. I set my heroes on attack and walked away. When I came back after I dont know how many times that they died, the quest was complete.D70005 03:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' D70005 ( ) }.